1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle steering column of the type having telescoping jackets to adjust the position of a steering wheel connected to the vehicle steering column to accommodate the driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telescoping steering column assembly typically uses two jackets, wherein one jacket is fixed to a frame of a vehicle body, and the other jacket is adapted to be translated with respect to the jacket fixed to the frame, thereby providing relative longitudinal movement between the two jackets with respect to one another. These jackets, engaged one within the other in a telescoping fashion, allow the driver to push or pull the steering wheel to a desired position and then to lock the telescoping column.
Various configurations and designs are available in the prior art for linear guide mechanism for adjusting telescoping steering column assemblies and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,032 to Hoblingre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,307 to Connor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,032 to Fukunada, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,150 to Fevre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,936 to Higashino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,152 to Marzio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,129 to Anspaugh et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,531 to Rinker et al. Another prior art design includes a locking mechanism with a pad and a locking bolt to abut the pad and to displace the pad in a lateral direction to lock the jackets engaged one within the other in the telescoping fashion. The locking mechanism requires expensive multi-lead thread for both the locking bolt (male thread) and one of the jackets (female thread) in order to provide a mechanical engagement between the pad and the locking bolt and to move the locking bolt inwardly to and outwardly from the pad in operation of the locking mechanism. In addition, this locking mechanism includes a boss section integral with and extending outwardly from the side of the jacket thereby increasing a size of the telescoping steering column assembly.
Although the prior art configurations of the locking mechanism for the telescoping steering column assembly are used in the automotive industry today, there remains a constant need to improve the mechanism that generates a locking force to prevent the relative longitudinal position between the two jackets of the telescoping steering column assembly.